Sheltered
by An Iconic Pen Name
Summary: Trapped in a cabin in the middle of nowhere during a snow storm. What could go wrong? Auslly. PWP.


**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ally shivered from a draft that slipped around the edge of the front door. Though they'd pushed a chair against it and blocked the air with towels from the bathroom, the door didn't fit exactly into the frame after the boys burst through it earlier that week.

Rising from the table, she carried her bowl to the kitchen and looked out the uncurtained window. "Still snowing."

"That's a good thing." Austin reached around her to put his bowl in the sink. "More alone time for me and you."

Her lip trembled at the intimacy that started to set in the room. Outside the wind rushed and hurled icy pellets at the window, but they were tucked away and sheltered.

When she turned toward him, he didn't back away. Less than two feet of space separated them. Arms folded below her breasts, Ally tried to hide the blushed that crept up to her cheeks.

"I love you, Ally."

And she loved him, too. In spite of trying to keep their tension at minimum during this trip, she unfolded her arms. Gently, she reached up and rested her hand on his cheek. His stubble bristled under her fingers. Electricity crackled between them. "I love you too."

His hand clasped her waist as his head lowered. His lips were firm. He used exactly the right amount of pressure for a perfect kiss.

She pulled away from him and opened her eyes. His smile was warm. His eyes, inviting. _Perfect! Of course! _Guys like Austin-men who liked to live on the edge- made the best lovers. Because they didn't hold back? Because they took risks in everything?

"That was good," she said.

"I can do better."

He stepped forward, trapping her against the kitchen counter, and encircled her in a power embrace. Through the bulky sweatshirts, their bodies joined. This kiss was harder and more demanding. If she allowed herself to respond, she didn't know if she could stop. In minutes, she'd be tearing off his clothes and dragging her onto her and...

His tongue slid into her mouth, and her mind went blank. Sensation washed through her, sending an army of goose bumps marching along the surface of her skin. She felt so good, so alive. Though she was unaware of moving a muscle, her back arched. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and the sensitive tips of her nipples tingled with pleasure. Her feet seemed to leave the floor as though she was weightless. Floating. Drifting through clouds.

When the kiss ended, she lightly descended to earth. _Oh, fuck, that was something. _A rocket to the moon.

Still holding her, he leaned back and gazed down at her. She stared up at his face, watching his lips puled into a confident smile. He knew his kiss had affected her. He knew that he was in control.

In spite of her dazed state, Ally realized that she needed to pull back. She'd be crazy to make love to him tonight. It was dangerous, with the blizzard that was raging outside.

She couldn't manage a single coherent word, but he must have sensed her reticence because he loosened his grasp and stepped back.

"I want to make love to you, Ally." Austin's voice was low and rough. "I want you. Now."

"Uh-huh.'

"But I don't want to do it without your consent."

She nodded so vigorously that she made herself dizzy. "Okay."

"You're special to me, I want to treat you right."

"Uh-huh."

"And I want you to trust me."

And at the moment, she took advantage. She took his hand and tugged him into the bedroom, where they tumbled onto the bed, breathing hard. They wasted no time in undressing each other. Her spirits rose and her excitement soared as Austin tore off her panties.

Breathing hard, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. Her right leg coiled around his, and she pressed herself against his erection.

His hand grabbed her butt and held her in place. He arched his neck and tilted his head back. For a moment, she thought he might be howling like a wolf. Then he lowered his head and consumed her with a kiss. His hands explored her body with rough caresses.

She felt herself turning into a quivering mass of jelly, unable to breathe. On the pink-and-green patterned pastel comforter, he straddled her and sat back, looking down.

His body amazed her. Muscular arms. Lean torso. Smooth chest. When she reached toward him, he cuffed her wrists in his grasp.

"No fair." she gasped. "I want to touch."

"How bad do you want it?"

She pulled her hands free, but he held her wrists firmly. He was in complete control. Or so he thought.

She widened her eyes and softened her voice. "Please, Austin. You're hurting me."

Concern flashed in his eyes. Immediately, he released his grasp. And she jumped at the chance. She rose up and twisted her body, throwing him off balance. Now she was on top. "Gotcha."

"You win."

He lay on his back with his arms sprawled above his head while she fondled, stroked, and pinched. Her fingers glided along the ridges of his muscles. Leaning down, she nuzzled his chest and torso. Her excitement was building to a fever pitch. She didn't want to wait for one more second.

"Condom?" she asked.

"Wallet."

She crawled off the bed to where he'd discarded his jeans. After clumsy fumbling, she held the tiny see-through package in her hand. "It's blue."

"The only ones they had in super, gigantic, extra large."

He took charge again, and she let him. When he finally plunged into her, she gave a sharp cry. Her last coherent though was this was the best sex she'd ever had. Then she abandoned herself to the sheer physical pleasure of their lovemaking.

When it was over, she was shivering from head to toe. Not because it was fifty-two degrees in the room. This was a sensual release that had been building in her for years.

And it's this kind of time, she knew there was a future for her and Austin.

* * *

Austin wanted to spend the rest of the day making love to Ally. Their hideout in the bedroom of the little lodge seemed insulated from the rest of the world.

He lay on his back, and she snuggled her head against his shoulder. Cuddling has always been one of his favorite things, and he was betting that this cuddle would lead to something more.

"I only had the one condom," he said.

"That could be a problem." She rose up on an elbow and looked down at him. "I'm guessing your mom didn't keep a condom supply in the drawers when her and Mike stayed here?"

He looked up at her, memorizing every detail. Until now, she'd been so bundled up in turtlenecks and sweaters that he hadn't been able to appreciate her. From the neck down, she was firm but not too muscular and surprisingly graceful from the arch of her back to the crook of her elbow. Her throat was smooth as ivory. He liked her hair; it fell around her face to frame it perfectly. Her high forehead balanced a delicate, small jaw. And her eyes? Those big brown doe eyes sparkled with humor and excitement.

He already wanted her again. "Would it help if I told you I recently had a physical, and I'm clean?"

Ally gave him a look before bubbling with a giggle. "I'm afraid not, babe. But..." she stopped for a moment, and traced a line down his nose and across his lips, "You and me? We're not in high school anymore. Nothing you could say would convince me. It's my decision whether or not I take a risk."

"You asked me what I'm afraid of, and this is it. I'm scared of losing someone I care about, because of a stupid risk."

"Given that fear," he said, "you don't fall in love easily."

"No, I don't." She lifted her chin. "You?"

"Not so much." He kissed the tip of her nose. "You want some ice cream?"

She appreciated the lightning-quick change of subject. After baring that piece of her soul to him, the last thing she wanted was to wallow in grief. She'd said her piece. Time to move on.

Austin disappeared for a few minutes, and when she saw the overhead light turn off, he walked back into the room, clad in boxers.

"Mimi must have kept a batch here for when they came to visit," she said. "What's your favorite flavor?"

He smirked a little and said, "Cookie dough."

"That figures."

He slung his arm around her waste and yanked her toward him with such force she huffed when her side hit his. There was nothing tentative about him. He was aggressive, fierce, demanding, protective, loyal, but overall, caring.

And she liked it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading y'all.**

**Check me out on twitter at whatmarano, :D**

**Love you guys,**

**Victoria**


End file.
